gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Daze Series Official Art Book
The''' Gravity Daze Series Official Art Book''' is a book published by KADOKAWA that includes a collection of the art that was used in the Gravity Rush series such as characters, worlds, and items. Overview This art book consists of 5 parts: Gallery, Gravity Daze, Gravity Daze 2, Materials, and Extras. All of these parts and their pages can be found on the table of contents page of the book. Part 1 - Gallery This part (34 pages) mostly includes wallpapers and illustrations that can be found on the Gallery section of Gravity Rush Remastered. However, it also includes Gravity Rush 2 wallpapers Part 2 - Gravity Daze This part (52 pages), and the next part, consists of 4 sections which are: image board, characters, world, and enemies. The image board section is 14 pages long and shows more wallpapers and early concept drawings and plannings. The characters section is 16 pages long and showcases all of the characters in the game including the common people. It also shows all of the costumes they wear in the game. The world section is 13 pages long and shows illustrations of all of the worlds/cities in the game. It also has the the buildings and notable landmarks in each district such as the Stormshield Tower in Endestria, the Clocktower in Vendecentre, and the Ferris Wheel in Pleajeune. There are also early drawings of the buildings and landmarks during the planning phase of the game is shown. In the final pages of the section, it shows monuments such as statues and vehicles such as trains, airships, and cable cars. The final section, enemies is 8 pages long and mostly shows all of the Nevi forms including the Sea Anemone. Part 3 - Gravity Daze 2 The Gravity Daze 2 part of the book (80 pages) is structured in the exact same way as the previous part. Due to Gravity Rush 2 being a much longer game with more content, the pages in the sections of this part are mostly longer than the previous one. The image board section is 10 pages long, the character section is 32 pages long, the world section is 20 pages long, and the enemies section is 7 pages long. Part 4 - Materials The materials part (23 pages) includes 6 sections: Gravity Daze faces, Atlas of Hekseville, Gravity Daze 2 faces, trophy, signboard, and items. The first and third sections, Gravity Daze and Gravity Daze 2 faces are 7 and 10 pages long, respectively. Both of them showcases all of the characters' dialogue expressions/emotions (i.e. sad, happy, excited) throughout their respective games. In the 1 page long Atlas of Hekseville section, it features a map of Hekseville as shown in the menus of the original Gravity Rush and its Remastered counterpart. The trophy section is 2 pages long and displays all of the possible trophies, and their respective cover images, players could earn in the series. The signboard section is 2 pages long and displays all of the street/store signs found throughout Jirga Para Lhao and Hekseville in Gravity Rush 2. The last section, items is a page long and showcases all of the props used throughout the game in their respective locations (including the Banga Settlement) such as cameras, walkie-talkies, dolls, and food. Part 5 - Extras The extras part of the book (40 pages) includes sections for the early drawings for the concept phase (4 pages), trailer movie (2 pages), and Gravity Rush 2's movie demo. It also includes the Gravity Rush comics, ''Gravity Days'''' (10 pages), Gravity Daydream ''(6 pages), and The Ark of Time Raven's Choice (6 pages) and a page dedicated to Gravity Rush's art team (4 pages). Sample Pages Here are of screenshots I took from the electronic version of the book. I would be more than happy to send you a copy of the book in electronic format if you're interested, so feel free to message me! 0106.jpg 0183.jpg 0164.jpg 0198.jpg 0200.jpg 0212.jpg Videos Gravity Rush Series Official Art Book (Japanese Edition) グラヴィティデイズ 2 - Gravity Daze Series Official Artbook- Douya Rejavi Saaeju (Gravity Rush 2) Category:Characters in Gravity Rush Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Trophy